


Vampire's Blood

by asherall



Category: Nocturnal Academy Series - Ethan Somerville
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, What Did I Just Write, drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: The students get drunk.
Kudos: 1





	Vampire's Blood

“You drunk dialed me,” said Professor Abbacus. “Of course you did.” He glared at Alice, who was lying on the floor and waving her hands around as if she were trying to do Magick.

“Heyyyyyyyyy Prabby,” said Toby. “You look very metallic today.” He looks proud of himself for saying that.

“Oh, did someone call Ghostbusters?” said Carla. “We need it. There was something in the bathroom. And something in these drinks.”

“THEY WERE POISONED,” said Alice. “Very poisoned. I cannot do Magick!” She waves her hands around in sharp, jagged gestures. “They stole my Magick!”

“No, Dribble, you’re drunk.”

“No u.”

“How much did you have?”

“Eight or nine bottles of this stuff,” said Andre, who was sitting in the corner. “They called me the designated driver, so I only got one bottle, but this stuff is wicked strong. Alice thought it looked cool enough for a Daydweller drink that was called Vampire’s Blood so she told me to buy the rest of them and rent a hotel room for us since we can’t go back to school like this.”

“You’re rambling, Sauvage.”

“Huh what oh sorry yes.”

“Is there anyone here that isn’t drunk?”

_ In the closet, Professor. I’m a bit scared of them. _

“Of course. Come out now.”

Milly exited the closet and glanced around the room. It was worse than before she hid in the closet. 

He cast a spell. “Impressive. Here I thought Dribble was the smartest of the crew.” He glared at the girl who was now giggling and punching a mattress. “Scullery duty for all of you.”

“But Imma senior! I wanna battle some demons!” said Toby.

“Magick Magick Magick,” said Alice. “Magick? Magick! Magick Magick Magick.” The smell of sulfur filled the room. “Oooh! Magick!”

“I shouldn’t have come . . .”

“Oh wow scullery duty for how long it doesn’t matter we’ll put up with it won’t we.”

“I’m an expert at that!”

“Except for Dribble, who will make a valiant attempt to obtain a certain book for me.”

Alice sat up and stared into his eye. “Get it yourself. What’s it called?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Eh, I probably have it or someone else in my family does we’re all antiquarians now you know,” said Andre.

“No, you don’t. There’s only one copy left. I would know if your family had it.”

“Into the Vatican!” said Alice before returning to a giggling mess on the floor.

“Yes, that is where it is.”

“But they’ll kill me.”

“They’ve tried to do me in several times. Yet here I am. That’ll teach you not to drink excessively. You would have ended up worming your way into this either way.”

“You’re a scatterbrain.” She pointed her finger at him. “Professor Scattraculina.”

He snapped his fingers and sent all of them back to school, making sure to add a strong suggestion to go to bed and a sleep spell that would activate when they touched their beds. They would forget all of this in the morning; he certainly wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow guess this is connected to another fic. 
> 
> (idk what i'm writing anymore . . .)


End file.
